Memories of a hybrid
by ChaosDancer12
Summary: When faced with a parasite made from fire, and the only one left to stop it, Kai gives it everything she has but is it enough? Crossover between Doctor Who and Sonic because I drew inspiration from the speech made by the Doctor in Fires of Akhaten but no Doctor Who characters appear in this story.


Disclaimer: I only own Kai and the story itself. This was inspired by the speech the Doctor made in Rings of Akhaten and the song that played during it. 'The Long Song' Both of which I do not own, they belong to the BBC. Inspiration also came from a My Little Pony fancomic called 'Memories of the Sun' by Serpent-Tyrant on Deviantart and the dub by DigiLord22 on Youtube. These belong to their creators.

This is my first submission on here and I know that I couldn't hold a candle to the orginal speech but I did the best I could and I hope that you see this.

Once again, I only own Kai and this story.

#########################################

Kai looked around her, at the destruction caused, at her friends and then at the one responsible for it.

A burning parasite, that looked like the sun.

Kai took one step froward, her clothes and fur burnt and singed, her body littered with wounds.

"Ok then. I think I know what to do." She said. "Let me ask you a question. One simple question."

"Do you know what it's like to be a god?" She asked. "To walk on ground people have praised? To have people place their hopes, dreams and wishes on you?"

"To use the seven emeralds of chaos to fly? To become invincible?"

She closed her eyes. "I don't know what that feels like. I'm just a ordinary adult, trying to keep everyone I hold dear safe from harm."

"But you." She said, opening her eyes and glaring at the parasite. "You're just a parasite, feeding on the jealousy, envy and longing people have for the lives of others. I love my friends and my family dearly but you feed on them, on their memories of love, and loss, and birth, and death, and joy, and sorrow."

"So come on then! Take mine!" Kai cried, clenching her hands into fists as the parasite latched onto her. "Take my memories! But I hope you have a big appetite! I may have lived a short life but I have seen a few things."

"I've faced death and laughed at it's face so many times!"

"I've marked the passing of my own mother!"

"I've travelled in time and seen the birth of the universe, and I watched as time ran out, moment by moment till nothing was left."

Her hair started to whip around her head, propelled by a wind that came from nowhere.

"No time, no space, just me!"

"I've walked in a destroyed world, I've travelled across dimensions!"

"I've have seen things you won't believe! I've lost things you would never understand!"

"And I know things! Knowledge of secrets that never should be talked about or told to anyone! Knowledge that would make parasites like you burn!"

"So come on then! Take it all! You can have it you monster!"

Her eyes started glowing sliver and her hairband snapped, her hair becoming loose and blowing around her, her clothes were being destroyed by the amount of power she was giving off, the locket around her neck and the bracelet around her left waist protected by her own power.

'YOU CAN HAVE IT ALL!" Kai screamed.

An explosion occurred and the parasite screamed as the memories were too much for it.

The smoke cleared away to reveal the sun shining once again, the fires had died away and the sky was clear.

Kai panted and fell to her knees, exhausted from the parasite feeding on her memories and the energy drain from her own powers. "I did it." She said, trying to get up and failing. She turned and lay down on her back, her hoodie and her t-shirt had been destroyed, leaving her in her bra and the shredded remains of the bandages she used to bind her chest, her jeans were in a better condition and she had lost both of her shoes and shoes.

She looked at the sky, not noticing the black spots that began to appear in her vision and how weak her body felt. "Just a small rest." Kai muttered. "Then I'll check on everyone..."

She smiled and closed her eyes for the final time as her world seemed to spin and fall into darkness.

#########################################

 **Chaos: Please leave reviews.**

 **Kai: It will make Chaos very happy.**


End file.
